Pressured and Trapped
by DoneDiedLastYear
Summary: Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy, an Unlikely pairing, but they both are being pressured by their families. Can they get along long enough to heal each others wounds, or does the whole plan fall apart? And who came up with the plan anyways?
1. Prologue

(A/N Okay, so technically this is my first fanfic… and who better for me to write about than the odd pairing of Ginny and Draco? An odd pairing but I like it… and if you've been reading their stories, I hope this one isn't like the others and it doesn't feel repetitive. I'm trying to approach this from a new angle, but I honestly have no control over how this story turns out. It's my mind's story, and my mind is a strange and dangerous place. Enjoy!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any Characters in the Harry Potter Series… unfortunately. You can tell from the last book. I love Fred, and, well, we all know what happens to him. Now enough of me boring you with all this formal stuff… Let's get to the good stuff…

**Prologue:**

Walking in the halls, not one noticing the other. Well that was until the blond, rather ungracefully, bumped into the red head. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God, Ice Prince, had just bumped into, in his eyes, filth, and on accident no less. Draco Malfoy Bumped into someone accidentally?

That he did, that he did.

But the hallways were empty so no one saw this particular disgrace. Except of course, the utterly bamboozled Ginny Weasley.

She fell, her things flying. She stared, no not stared, glared upwards to see who it had been.

Draco Malfoy stumbled backwards, barely stopping himself from falling as well. He saw her glare, briefly thinking _if looks could kill._ Then he recovered himself, feeling quite guilty. What? He was a Malfoy. Malfoy's don't feel guilty. Nonetheless, Malfoy's were gentleman. And despite what his father Lucius would say, Draco only saw it right to be gentlemanly to the lady whom he knocked down. Even of that lady was scum.

She could only set there, dumbstruck, as Malfoy began to politely gather her things. When finished, he shifted her stuff onto his left arm and reached out to help her up with his right.

Malfoy? Offering to help her up? After he so rudely bumped into her? Surely not. He wouldn't, couldn't be that nice. She stared at his hand with a mixture of confusion, disbelief, and curiosity. Malfoy, helping? This has got to be a first.

But, regardless, her thigh now hurt quite a lot. So she accepted the help. Grateful, of course, but she was still confused. As he pulled her up it dawned on her. There had to be an alterior motive. There couldn't not be one. After all, he was a Malfoy and she was Weasley, While both pure blood families. neither got along all that well. They had different views and beliefs and that affected everything. They didn't get along, not at all. And they wouldn't, both families were far too proud and neither will admit that they were ever wrong.

But that's a different story, this, this is the story of changes of two teenagers, going through life, never truly accepting the way their families looked at things, but never with a voice loud enough to say anything about it.

(A/N Truly, I didn't want it to end like that. But I did want it to end when I got to one page. I really didn't want it to be this short. But, whatever. If you got all the way down here, you are awesome. Don't be shy, review, criticize, and don't be a stranger. I will be adding the next chapter as soon as I write it. Which should be today so… the wait won't be that long. Hope you enjoyed the story… )


	2. Chapter 1: Malfoy Ways

(A/N Looking back on it, the prologue was really short. So I'm going to write until I hit a wall. Literally, I'm walking around my house, with a journal and I will write until I hit a wall.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Not that I mind all that much. However, I don't own Draco Malfoy either, and that is downright depressing.

**Malfoy Ways:**

Draco looked at her hand and his, connected. He was pulling her up. She had a look of confusion in her eyes almost covered by her burning curiosity. As she stood straight, there was a slight change and he saw the resolve in her eyes. Now he was curious, and confused.

"Thank You" Ginny Weasley stated, her brown eyes getting colder by the second.

"Umm, yeah, here are your things." He said, handing her books to her.

Seeing her shocked expression at how he was treating her, he quickly turned and as he was walking away he looked over his shoulder, "Try watching where you're going weasel" he said.

"Maybe you should take your own advice ferret."

He spun around; did she really just say that? Did she just back talk _him_? No one did that! Who did she think she was?

He sauntered back. "Who do you think you are?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"Ginny Weasley" She said innocently, and with a slight tilt of her head she said, "I think I'll be off now, thanks again", she slightly smiled.

What, did she think that she had bested him? Please, he was going to win this competition, and they both knew that that's what it had become.

Then, he noticed her sharp intake of breath, her wince, and that she was favoring her left leg.

Hmm, this could be his edge. "What's wrong, Weasel, is it that painful to walk away from me?" He gave her his trademark smirk.

She furrowed her brow and spun around, greatly off balance. She took a shaky step forward and nearly collapsed. Then she stood tall and straight, head up, shoulders back, and took another step. Her knee instantly gave way beneath her and before he could think about it, he was reaching out to catch her, clearly she wasn't faking. He caught her before she hit the ground, but she was in pain. He sat her on the ground slowly.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

She grunted in pain, "What do you think genius?"

"I think you should be nice to me because you can't walk, and you are ultimately vulnerable, while I, I am just fine." He stated in the smart ass tone he loved so much.

"So, you're gonna attack me?" She said in a tone, practically daring him. "Even for you Malfoy," She stared up at him, "That's low."

"You should know me better than that?"

"Is that a question?"

"Yup, shouldn't you know me better than that?" He asked innocently.

"Just help me to the hospital wing, please."

"Well since you said please," He muttered, hauling her too her feet. Seeing as she collapsed as soon as she was standing, it might not have been his best idea ever. "Oh no you don't" He grunted, hauling her back up and positioning himself so she could lean on him.

After struggling down the hallway for a moment or two, Draco came to a realization, "This isn't working" he sighed, stopping.

"Nice to know you're so observant"

"Hey you don't have to get snippy with me"

"Whatever", she groaned, leaning back against the wall.

"Well, I only see one way we are going to be able to get you to the hospital wing,"

"And what is that?"

"Don't kill me"

"Wha-" She was cut off as he picked her up.

"Put me down!"

He chuckled and smirked, "Do you want to get to the hospital wing or not?"

"I think I'm going to have to go with not. You can just leave me in the hallway and head back to wherever the hell you were going, someone, not you, will eventually find me and help me.'

"Now, how do you know that the person that finds you will help you? What if some mirthless Slytherin comes along and finds you?" He said in a matter of fact tone.

She raised her eyebrows, "Let's see, I can imagine it. Let me describe the scene. I'm there minding my own business when an annoying ass blond walks along and knocks me down. Then, I'm injured of course. Then I find out that said Slytherin is either drunk or high, because said Slytherin is helping me. Then, after realizing the obvious, he decides that my injury isn't enough, no, he really wants to piss me off, so he picks me up and starts carrying me to the hospital wing. Then we have a pointless conversation, pissing me off even more. Then I slap him."

Before he could even register what she said, she slapped him. Slapped him hard to!

The sting, well, had his eyes almost watering. He knew that she had to have at least four brothers because he had seen four here at Hogwarts, but he imagined she had more. He figured that had toughened her up, but that _hurt_. It actually hurt.

He rounded the corner, right outside of the hospital wing. He opened the doors. Madam Pomfrey looked up from her desk and came bustling over, "What happened?" She asked, glaring at him.

Of course, it had to be his fault, he was Slytherin after all.

"We bumped into each other and after discovering that she was having trouble walking, I brought her here." He said, looking down to see she was now tight lipped and obviously in pain.

"Well set her down then boy."

Of course, why hadn't he thought of that? He felt like such a dunce. He laid her down on an empty bed and made to leave.

"Malfoy," Ginny's voice was shaky, but she was hiding the pain well.

"Yes?" He asked politely. Politely? What the hell was he doing? Polite wasn't his way, it wasn't the Malfoy way.

"Thank You," She managed to struggle out before she passed out.

"Don't get used to it," He muttered to himself, walking back to his room, his own, private room, the one that being Head Boy, got him. Life could be good sometimes.

Off in the next corridor, someone was also muttering to themselves.

"Yes, Draco, yes. Go on believing that, but you and her, you will be together, if it's the last thing that I do.

Then the figure, walked off into the darkness, it seemed almost like it was disappearing.

(A/N I know what you're gonna ask… who's the figure? Well… to be honest with you, I have no idea. I actually planned to have this up already, but I just finished writing it. You see, I actually ran into a wall. And it hurt. So I sat down and I was kinda confused. NO, I'm not all that smart. So, it's close enough to the same day. It's only 1:41 AM and I'll start on the next one immediately! After all, I can't sleep, I have insomnia! Don't forget to review! I need reviews! I must have reviews! I hope that I didn't creep you out, and that I just convinced you to review… BYE!)


	3. Chapter 2: Weasley Ways

(A/N I'm starting immediately! I told you I would! Now, I'm not gonna finish this tonight *I don't think* but I'll have a lot of time later, gotta go to the hospital… So I will bring my journal and my laptop and I will work on the story!)

Disclaimer: Much to my displeasure, I am not J.K. Rowling, and I haven't written the awesomest books in the world But, thanks to FanFic… I borrow her characters, add my own plot, and let y'all read!

Just for the record… I will be borrowing Draco Malfoy a little longer than the rest of the characters

Spoiler: Technically all of the books… but I won't exactly be following the books… particularly the 6th&7th

Like I said, my mind has a mind of its own!

**Weasley Ways:**

Black, black, black, and more black. That was the only thing Ginny saw. The pain had made her black out. But, something was bringing her back. Something Loud.

"And another thing. What were you doing walking through the hallways without anyone with you? I told you, this can be a dangerous place, especially with Slytherins around."

Ginny loves her older brother, she really does. But, sometimes. Honestly, what, did he really want her to use the buddy system?

Then his voice got quieter and he kneeled down, "Ginny? Are you awake? Hey, how ya feeling?"

"I was fine until I woke up to you screaming. Honestly, what were you going on about this time?"

"Oh, nothing that matters at the moment. But, You'll be in here for the next few days."

Her eyebrows shot up, "The next few days, Why?"

"Well, when you fell, you damaged your right hip pretty badly, and it's one of those big bones that takes forever to mend."

Breathe, Ginny, Breathe, it's okay. After all, no class for two days. You can catch up on your sleep. Don't dwell on the bad things, this would be just fine. "Oh, okay, I guess."

"Are you okay" Ron asked, clearly worried about the dazed look on her face.

"Yeah," she attempted to smile, "It's just, I didn't think that I hit the ground all that hard."

"Oh," He said, looking confused, "You must have been in so much pain you didn't notice"

Puzzled, she decided to agree and tell him to go to class.

"Are you sure Gin? I mean, I could stay here, I don't like class anyways."

"Go," She said rushing him out. Finally when he had gone, she started to relax, that was, until _he_ showed up.

I mean, off all people, why did Draco Malfoy have to come walking through those doors? Did he really enjoy torturing her that much?

"How can I help you?" You said as he walked over to her.

"Is it your personal goal in life to be rude to me every chance that you get, even when I'm helping you, like last night, or when I just want to talk, like right now?"

Hmph… why must he be such a dick? "Let me try to get this through the overly gelled hair, into the over thick skull of yours. Fuck off."

He looked taken aback. Which made her happy. Very happy, ha, that look. That look right there, that was priceless! Wow, Draco Malfoy, and she told him to fuck off. Nice. She couldn't help but smile.

"What would your mother think? First you slap me, _for helping you_, I might add. Then, you use vulgar language, directed at me nonetheless, when all I did was come to talk." He shook his head back and forth, making a tsk, tsk noise.

"Well, she wouldn't be too happy about my use of, how did you put it, vulgar language. But I don't think she would mind very much that it was directed at you."

He smirked (shockingly enough) and looked around. "Hmm… no adult supervision? And you're the only patient? I wouldn't have done that, I know what kinds of things can happen when adults leave the room. But, I doubt that's something you would know little weasel. You're too innocent. No, you wouldn't know. But I can teach you if you wish." He said getting right up against the bed.

"You wish" Honestly who does this prat think he is?

"Well, you may have something there." He said pulling the hangings around her bed. "So," he said, walking back to her bed and sitting down next to her, "Would you like me to show you what it is that most people do when there is no adult supervision?"

She was growing nervous, she knew that Madam Pomfrey wouldn't be back for at least another twenty minutes, Dumbledore had called and said he needed her to come immediately, it was urgent.

"Ginny?" She heard the airy fairy voice and the watched as Luna "Loony" Lovegood, stuck her head through the hangings.

"Well Weasley, it was nice seeing you again, we'll pick up where we left off later."

But, they wouldn't, she wouldn't let that happen. It wasn't her way, it wasn't the Weasley way.

She came back from her thoughts as Luna sat where Draco had been sitting. Luna was a rather eccentric girl in Ginny's year, but in Ravenclaw, as opposed to Gryffindor. However eccentric Luna was, she was nice, and fun to talk to, even though she didn't always make all that much of sense. She was Ginny's best friend

"What was he doing here?" She asked, not out of the need for gossip, but because she truly wanted to know. Which was something else that Ginny loved dearly about Luna, she cared.

"Ugh, I do believe that he was here to torture me. Although, he did make his best attempt to get me to fall at his feet begging him to take me."

"Well, he can be rather sick at times, I've noticed."

"At times?"

"Yes, but I don't see him all that often."

"In your defense?"

"Haha, yes, in my defense."

"So, what am I missing?"

"Oh, nothing much, just Gryffindors and Slytherins fighting, Snape taking points from ever house other than his own, and Colin falling on his face, you know, just the usual."

Of course, Colin was Ginny's other best friend, and her first friend at Hogwarts. They had at first connected because of their childish obsession over Harry Potter. However, they both gradually got over it, and Colin realized that there were other things that he could take pictures of and Ginny realized that there were other boys out there, who actually noticed her.

She still wasn't all that sure why they noticed her. After all there wasn't really anything all that special about her. I mean, the hair, sure, but that red hair was usually a turn off. And, sure, she had legs, long, toned, legs. But she always hid her legs, didn't want people to notice that. Yeah, there were things about her that might cause someone to notice her, but she didn't want them to.

Luna must have been on a similar thought path because she then said, "Ginny, why don't you ever dress up nice? You'd look great, and all the guys would be falling all over you!"

"Well, Luna, it's the same reason you don't dress up, because you would look great to, if you wanted anybody to notice."

"It's not that I don't want them to, it's just that I don't care, and Gin, I think you do." and she gave that knowing look, the one that only true friends could give, the one that creeps you out because they know you so well.

"I'll make a deal. You can dress me up, nothing to racy of course, and I get to dress you up. Deal?"

"What about hair and make-up?"

"Fine." I sighed.

"Yay, thanks Gin, not only are you making me happy, you will be making every teenage male in the school happy!" She said, jumping up. "Well I'm off, I have to find you something!" and she ran off.

Ginny growled, why did I agree to that. She looked around, grabbed her wand and magicked the hangings away. Not that she didn't want the privacy, but she wanted to see what was going on around her.

No one. This was a rare occasion. No one, very rarely was there only one person in the hospital wing.

Then Madam Pomfrey came in, "How is your hip dear?"

"Fine I guess, I mean, it doesn't hurt."

"It doesn't?" She got a strange look on her face, lost in her thoughts.

"No."

"Well, then, you can go I guess, if you have any problems walking come back immediately, don't act like anything is nothing, you understand?"

"Yes Ma'am."

And Ginny walked out to find Luna, after all, she did have to figure out how to dress her up.

1 Hour Later

"Hey Luna, finally, I've been looking for you the last hour."

"Oh, I've been in here, why aren't you in the hospital wing?"

"I guess I should've checked in the library sooner then, huh? Madam Pomfrey told me I could go but that I had to go back if my hip started giving me trouble."

"Oh, well this is good. I've been thinking about how to dress you, but having you here will make it easier."

We think so much alike, it isn't even funny. Well, actually, it was kind of funny. Ginny giggled.

"And they call me Loony" Luna said pointedly.

"You are Loony, besides, I was giggling at how much we think alike, that's actually why I came to find you, I just didn't realize that it would take an hour, and not leave us much time until supper."

"Oh well, that's your problem. I already have the style, I just need colors." She said, conjuring up color pallets and comparing them first against her hair, then her skin tone.

"My, my, my, sometimes."

The strange figure was back, muttering to himself again.

"Well my dear Luna, I hope you find a nice outfit for Ms. Weasley, I have plans. And your unknowing help, well, my dear, it makes me very giddy."

Just then, Ginny and Luna walked out of the library, heading to the Great Hall for supper, and the figure faded into the shadows, as if he belongs.

(A/N Well, I'm at the Hospital, and I was right, I did get time to finish, after fighting off a short moment of writers block.

I didn't want the story to end like that, what with the hanging on by a thread, and no one knowing what's going on. Well, I fought my mind, but I lost.

So I can just sit here, all but powerless, as my mind tortures everyone who is foolish enough to read this story.

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. That's all I can say, because I haven't had any reviews yet. Not that I've exactly given people a chance, what with my almost immediate updates.

I hope you enjoyed that and guess what?

My mind is being nice and is going to let me give you a sneak peak of the next chapter! YAY.

_He saw her enter the great hall, her gorgeous hair flowing about her._

_Wait. What was he saying?_

_That's it, he needs medication. He can be thinking that kind of thing about her._

_It just wasn't right._

_After all, she was Luna Lovegood._

_Or, as most called her, Loony Lovegood._

_And she was Loony, but she didn't care, that's what he liked most about her._

Okay, that part wasn't very nice of my mind. But whatever. I can't win in this argument

Now I have you thrown for a loop don't I? Don't worry though, I'm not changing the story, I just want more substance to it, and you'll understand more next chapter, bye for now, oh and don't forget, REVIEW!)


	4. Chapter 3: Secret Scheming

(A/N Hello… it's been a while, not that anyone cares… what with the lack of reviews and all. Even my best friend didn't comment. So sad. So, it's been a while, like I said, I feel repetitive! LOL. But, here it goes… chapter three.

POV: Someone other than Ginny/Draco, you'll have to read to find out.)

Disclaimer: Me no own these characters! Those are J.K. Rowling's… please don't sue… me make no money! Me no own this song nor the artist :) Those are Billy Currington's property

Where is he? Honestly!

The he saw him, walking into the Great Hall, swagger more pronounced than ever. Something was going on. He was being more obnoxious than usually. He even LOOKED obnoxious from a distance.

"Hey, Draco, what's going on man? You're looking different. Acting different."

Draco smirked, "I'm just feeling rather well. You see…" Draco carried on, talking more than usual.

But his Draco's best friend had stopped listening, something, or someone, had caught his eye.

He saw her enter the Great Hall, her gorgeous hair flowing about her. Wait. What was he saying? That's it, he needs medication. He can't be thinking that kind of thing about her. It just wasn't right. After all, she was Luna Lovegood. Or, as most called her, Loony Lovegood. And she was Loony, but she didn't care, that's what he liked most about her.

"Hello? Are you listening to me?" Draco's voice cut through his thoughts like a sharpened blade.

"Yeah, man, every word."

"Oh, are you sure? Because it seemed to me that you were pondering one certain, eccentric, Ravenclaw, by the name of Lovegood. Am I right?"

Breathe, breathe, Draco wouldn't dare say anything about this. Would he?

"You won't say anything, will you?"

"Well, if you had been listening to me, you would know that I won't. You see, I was saying that I have decided to try my hand at seducing."

"Try your hand at? What do you mean by that? You've been seducing chicks here since at least third year." He gave Draco a strange, did you lose your memory look.

"Now, now my friend. I don't mean quite like that, I'm talking about real seduction. Seducing someone who wouldn't otherwise give being with you a second thought. You see what I'm getting at?"

"Umm… I think so… you're going to try and seduce a guy?"

"What," Draco all but yelled. "No, you know me better than that."

"Well, what was I supposed to think? I thought that every girl in the whole fucking school wanted you."

"No, honestly, I thought you were smarter than that. And while it may be true that majority of the girls want me, there is one specifically that I'm almost one hundred percent sure doesn't"

At first, he was shocked, there was a girl that _didn't _want Draco? That's hard to believe, based on the way that they act around him. Then he had the sudden curiosity, what would happen if he were to stick a pin in Draco's head? Would it deflate? Because it wouldn't surprise him in the least.

"And who exactly would that be Draco?"

"A certain annoying red head."

He could only think of one read head, and apparently, Draco wasn't supposed to be talking about a guy. "So… you're gonna seduce Ron Weasley to have butt sex with you?"

"UGH, NO!" Draco shouted, causing people to stare.

"Who then?"

"Two people in this whole school with red hair and we've just eliminated one. Now try guessing."

Still drawing a blank… "Who? Just tell me because I've got nothing."

Draco got up and left. Just like that…. he left. Not that this was particularly disappointed, as a matter of fact, he was going to have to keep this in mind. If he wanted Draco to go away, all he had to do was ignore him then be stupid. Very simple.

So, he finished eating and left the Great Hall.

…

"Blaise! Wait Up!"

He heard his name, heard her voice. His breath caught, why did she want to talk to him?

He spins around "Hey, Luna, how can I help you."

"I noticed you, watching me, I was wondering, can you help me with something?"

Wait, did that sentence even make sense? Well, I guess they don't call her "Loony" for nothing.

"What's that, Luna?"

"I need to set Ginny up on a date. And, I want it to be someone from Slytherin. Do you have any ideas?"

"Ginny?" I asked, uncertainly. The name seemed to ring a bell but I was drawing a blank.

"Ron Weasley's little sister. Tall, red hair." She raised her eyebrows expectantly.

Then it hit him. _Draco. _He HAD been talking about a Weasley, Blaise had just picked the wrong one! Wait, this was the perfect opportunity! Draco would kill him if he figured it out, but he wasn't Slytherin for nothing, he could be sneaky. A smirk crossed his dark face.

"Luna, I have the perfect person! This is the perfect opportunity, you see, I know of someone who seems to be quite infatuated with Ms. Weasley! But, he wouldn't appreciate this. So we have to be sneaky." He gave her a look, expressing his seriousness.

She smiled "Can do!" and she bounced off, she didn't even ask who it was. She just bounced off. And Blaise didn't care that he hadn't got what he had originally intended, no, the only thing he could think about was the graceful way that Luna moved.

It wasn't common knowledge, but, honestly, if you put a little thinking time into it, you'd be able to figure it out. Blaise wasn't like most every other Slytherin. No, he wasn't a supporter of the dark. He wasn't going to torture those younger, no matter how funny. And, most if all, he liked muggles. He liked muggle music most of all. The more he thought about it, the more he thought of a muggle song, one he had always been fond of and had, at times, considered his favorite. The lyrics popped into his head as he leaned against the corridor wall.

_Must be doin' something right,_

_I just heard you sigh,_

_Lean into my kiss and close, those deep blue, need you eyes._

_Don't know what I did,_

_To earn a love like this but ba-aby I, _

_Must be doin' something right._

He longed for the day that he could sing those words to Luna, having her melt in his arms. The day that she saw him as Blaise, not as 'that Slytherin who can help". Oh how he wished that would come already, and bring all the overwhelming happiness, and the girl, this he craved, craved with every fiber of his being.

2 DAYS LATER

"Blaise," He heard her call just mere moments after he left the Great Hall.

He spun around, a smile playing at his lips.

_A woman is a mystery,_

_A man just can't understand,_

_Sometimes all it takes to please her,_

_Is the touch of your hand, _

_And other times you gotta take it slow,_

_Hold her all night long,_

_Heaven knows there's so many ways a man can go wrong._

He couldn't deny how happy he was to see her. Even though, technically, the only reason he saw her this often was because of Draco, even if it wasn't like _that._

"Blaise, from what you've been saying, I've gathered you're less than prepared to reveal the identity of a certain Slytherin, but I really need to know."

He knew this was coming, he was worried, would she think that he was crazy?

He sighed, "Draco."

"Malfoy?" She questioned, he eyebrows shooting up, obviously surprised by this answer.

2 WEEKS LATER

Blaise and Luna had spent the last two weeks preparing this blind date. Ginny knew that Luna was setting her up, she didn't know with whom, actually, Ginny didn't know much of anything about this. Now, Draco, Draco was a different story. Draco didn't know anything. Blaise was far too afraid to tell him. Hell, he was too afraid to pitch the idea as a joke!

Blaise was sitting in an unused classroom (there were so many) waiting for Luna to arrive. When she walked in, another song came to mind. One he hadn't thought of in a while. The only reason he knew it was because it was by the same artist as "Must Be Doin' Something Right".

_I don't wanna rush this thing,_

_I don't wanna jump the gun,_

_I really wanna say those three little words,_

_But I'm gonna bite my tongue,_

_Yeah, I'm just gonna lay on back,_

_Leave it on cruise control,_

_I'm gonna hold it all inside,_

_Till the right time comes down the road._

That was exactly how he felt. He wanted to tell Luna, tell her his deepest desires. Tell her his thoughts, and, most of all, his true feelings. Not just the one's about her, but the ones about everything, his family, school, everything.

"Hey Blaise," She said, her face lighting up when she saw him, already here.

"Hey Luna," he said, trying to conceal the smile, the one that, if most were to see, would cause a heart attack. After all, Slytherins weren't supposed to smile. They just weren't. But he did. Never all that often though, until, of course, Luna and him started hanging out. Despite her strange ways and thoughts, she was real, and good. He liked that.

"Blaise, I think that we're almost done planning this, you should tell Mal- Draco." She smiled, a smile that, were she not expecting an answer from him, would have sent him into shock.

He breathed in, "You're right. I'll tell him tonight at supper, when there are witnesses."

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled and left him there to prepare for his demise.

(A/N Now, I must admit… I really only added this for two reasons… 1) my mind made me … and… B) It promotes the story that I am writing… but not adding yet… about Blaise and Luna.

REEEEEEEEEEEVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW

I'm serious. PLEASE Now, notice there was no strange figure in this one. That's because he will only show up for Ginny or Draco POV… not an outsider. There won't be many outsider POV's though. Really, only the occasional Blaise or Luna.

Thanks for reading… want a shout out? Review with the "secret term" which is *ways a man can go wrong*

Now, I'm done with this chapter but I haven't even started the next so I don't know how long it will take to upload. But, I do know, it will be Ginny's POV.

Thanks… bye!)


	5. Chapter 4: Secrets Not Revealed?

(A/N My mind has me writing… but I don't know what to write… I hope that my mind has some ideas that I'm unaware of! Still only one review. And she doesn't count so… no reviews! :( so sad! So review even if you hate the story! I don't care… I just want to know that someone is reading this! Even just reviewing with *dumptruck* will be alright.)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. But, I would assume, if you are reading this, you would figure that out on your own. And if you don't believe me, well my friend, you have issues.

POV: Ginny

"Okay Ginny, look in the mirror."

I turned, and my eyes nearly fell out of my head. Oh my gosh, I look… wow…

"Well, what do ya think?" Luna asked, excitement leaking into her voice.

"Luna, I look amazing! Wow, how did you do this? This dress is perfect! And my hair and make-up… how'd you so this?" I blanched… wow.

"Yay! I'm glad you like it! I just compared your skin tone and hair to different colors! Silver was perfect for eye make-up and the green dress wouldn't clash with your hair. But really, it was just a guess."

"Luna, it's amazing, I look amazing, thank you! Now, since this is done, where is this going to take place exactly? And, who is my date?" I questioned… hoping she would give in… I should've known that it wouldn't work.

"Well, the date will be in an empty classroom… I would tell you which one, but there are so many, it would take me a while to tell you. And as for who… he has no idea who you are so it's only fair."

"Fine,"

(A/N Wow, that was mean! Haha but that's all I'm writing! Draco's POV next! And don't worry! We'll get to the actual date… I've already got it all planned out!


	6. Chapter 5: Pressured and Trapped

(A/N Special shout out to my first reviewer… well… the first one that counts anyway no, **Sammy**, you don't count! But **yasy** does! Yeah, you're awesome! And I'm gonna write as fast as I can… well… type technically, seeing as my journal isn't with me, but you get the point. And also a shout out to whoever added my story to your story alerts! I think it was… **Angelique Collins** if I got that wrong, I apologize… I'm too lazy to double check! And if there was anyone I forgot I'm sooooo sorry and I appreciate it. I would also appreciate you NOT forming an angry mob and coming after me!

Moving on…)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter… :( I also don't own any songs mentioned in this one… and I'll give the singers due credit at the end, seeing as I don't know what songs I'm going to use and I'm too lazy to go back up and fix it.

**POV: Draco**

There he stood, in his room, preparing for this blind date. He remembered when Blaise had told him. Draco hadn't been all too fond of the idea.

_*Flashback*_

_He walked into the Great Hall, not failing to notice the nervous way that Blaise started to fidget when he got near._

_Had Draco really got that mad at Blaise for not putting two and two together? Surely not._

"_Blaise, what's wrong man?"_

"_Oh nothing, it's just that, I need to tell you something and you might be mad at me."_

_Uh-Oh what had he done? "What?" I asked nervousness becoming evident on my face._

"_Well, without your permission," He started, inhaling deeply before continuing, "I kind of… volunteered… you for a blind date."_

_Draco couldn't believe his ears… he told Blaise, he told him his plan… he knew that Draco didn't have time for this, he was too busy trying to figure out how to get into Ginny Weasley's head. Well, pants really._

"_You should've asked, because, I'm too busy for this." Then something hit him… "Blind date? With who?"_

"_I can't tell you, but… well… if you say yes… I'll give you a little hint." _

_Draco's curiosity got the best of him. "Deal." He said without a second thought._

"_Good. I'll give you your hint later in the empty classroom that looks like it could've been for potions. The one on the fourth floor."_

_Draco narrowed his eyes. "Okay" he said slowly._

_LATER THAT NIGHT _

_Draco heard the music before he got to the room. One of those muggle songs that Blaise was so fond of._

I can't lie,

You're on my mind,

Stuck inside my head,

I wanna feel your heart beat for me instead,

I just died so much inside now that you're not there,

I wanna feel your heart beat like yesterday,

_What was Blaise's problem? Really? This song doesn't sound all that good. _

_Draco walked in the room, only to see one of the most random of people. Well, actually, the way that Blaise stared at her, it made sense for them to be together, but why _here?

"_Hello Draco," Luna stated brightly._

"_Hello Loon- Umm... Love- Umm… Luna." He replied, attempting to be nice. It felt… awkward._

"_It's nice to see you. I assume Blaise told you?" _

"_Yeah, as a matter of fact, the only reason I'm here is because he bribed me with a hint as to who it is."_

_She laughed. "Blaise played you then."_

_Huh? "What do you mean?" _

"_We were going to tell you who it was. The only catch is, you can't let on. And the way Blaise made it sound was that you already agreed. I thought you already knew who it was."_

_They both looked at Blaise accusingly._

"_Well, I wanted to be sure that he would say yes. So I played on his curiosity." He smiled, trying to act like he did nothing wrong._

"_So, who is it?" Draco asked Luna, getting close to losing his mind. _

_Luna smiled. "Ginny Weasley."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Draco smirked, thinking back on that. He had been quite happy with this turn of events, but he hadn't wanted Lovegood to know this. So, he had played up the disgust. He had sneered his face into an ugly mask. He had said that they were the epitome of evil, playing him like that. And he had left, secretly pleased.

Now was time for the date. In the same room Draco had found out in. With Ginny. With Ginny. he couldn't help himself. He was giddy.

What the hell was his problem? He should be pissed off!

"Draco, man, you ready? She doesn't know it's you but I doubt that she'll be too happy that it is. Andn you being late won't help the matter any."

"Coming, coming. God. I'm coming, chill out."

He heard a sigh. "Draco, did you really think that you had time for that? You need to be ready, not happy."

Draco started laughing. Sometimes his friend could be just plain digusting.

He walked out of his bathroom. "You're horrible."

"You said it."

"Touché, my friend, touché."

"Let's go."

"You won't be attending this with me will you?"

"No, I'm just escorting you. Luna told Ginny that you didn't know that it was her. So we gotta keep up the pretense."

A LITTLE LATER

They walked in the room. More of some of Blaise's music playing. What was with him and muggle music?

"What exactly is this song Blaise?"

"It's called Stutter. It's by a muggle band called Maroon 5."

_I really,_

_I really,_

_Whoa,_

_I really need to know,_

"It's strange Blaise. I don't know why you listen to this stuff."

Then the door opens and Draco politely (Politeness again? What is wrong with him?) Stands.

Ginny walked in, and tried to turn around and walk back out. But Luna wouldn't let her. Draco played it cool, acted just as surprised and disgusted as she did, while still being a gentleman.

Really, she looks very nice. Ugh, what am I thinking? It's Ginny _Weasley_ he wasn't supposed to be thinking that she looked nice, he was supposed to be thinking about how ugly she was. But he couldn't bring himself to do that!

**POV: Ginny**

She walked in, giddy and nervous. Who would it be? Then she saw _him_ why does he always show up? Honestly she had hoped that Luna was going to be nice and set her up with a date that actually _liked_ her. But, it's Luna. Luna is Luna and this is the kind of thing that Luna does.

Ginny tried to turn and walk out.

Luna wasn't about to let that happen. She grabbed her shoulders and lead her closer to Draco. Draco? DRACO?

That's it. Too much time spent with Loony over there. She just thought of him as Draco.

NO!

He is _Malfoy_ and that is all that he will ever be!

Then she noticed. Draco -no- Malfoy, was staring at her. Most likely thinking up insults to use. That's the only thing that would make sense. But, with the look on his face, you would actually think that he liked what he saw. What with the way that his eyes seemed thoughtful, and the way that his eyes lingered when he reached the hem of her dress. The way they followed her long legs all the way down. The way he took his time when coming back up. And the way that his eyes stopped when he got to her low neck line.

Liking what he saw?

No, it couldn't be.

He was Malfoy after all. He probably just wanted another notch on his fucking bedpost. No pun intended. Hell, he'd probably already gone to the second or third bedpost.

**POV: Draco**

She doesn't like that it was me. That much was evident. But she was good at hiding her emotions. Anything could've been going on in her head and he would never know it. But he did know something.

She was hot as hell.

He gawked. Not that he would ever admit to it.

She was hot as hell.

He started at her waist. Not anorexic skinny, not showing her rib cage, but the good kind of skinny. Where there was still meat on her bones, just not too much.

He followed the dress down. When he reached the hem of her dress, he had the urge to rip her dress off. He couldn't help it. He saw where the green satin of her dress met the white satin of her skin, no, he couldn't, help it. He followed her legs, they seemed as though they descended from high heaven. Then his eyes made their way back up. And then they stopped when he reached the low neckline of her dress and the gentle swell of her breasts.

Dammit! Dammit all!

He had to stop this. He didn't like her. Couldn't like her. They were different people, with different lives. He had grown up in a big and figuratively cold manor. She had grown up in small and figuratively warm… shack.

**POV: Ginny**

It only took her milliseconds to realize that Draco… NO… Malfoy wasn't staring at her neckline at all, but a little lower.

It made her self-conscious; this was precisely why she wore un-revealing clothes. But she wasn't going to let on.

"Take a picture Malfoy, it'll last longer." She said, disdain in her voice.

He slightly reddened; he must not have realized that I saw him looking at me.

He straightened, walked to one side of the table and pulled out the chair for her to sit in. She sat. Blaise, whom Ginny just noticed, and Luna, took this as a cue to leave.

"Wait. Where are you two going?" She said, trying to sound curious as opposed to nervous.

"Hmmm… that's a good question Gin; I guess we'll find out when we get there." Luna replied, dragging Blaise out behind her.

Draco…. GRRR… MALFOY, walked around the table and sat down.

"So, Weasley, why did you agree to this?" He asked with mock enthusiasm.

"For your information, I had no choice. It is Luna, and Luna gets her way. Simple as that. I had no choice."

He raised his eyebrows. "Why do you always have a tone that seems to… I don't know… accuse me of something? Yes, accuse, that's the word."

"Because, Malfoy. There is always something to accuse you of, and you fall into the trap soooo" she dragged out the word for emphasis, "easily. I don't see why you go for it every time."

Haha, she had him now.

He gritted his teeth.

"Well, Weasley, you're one to talk, now aren't you? Always blushing bloody red when anything concerning scar head is mentioned." He said, seemingly arrogantly.

When she didn't go "bloody red", to use his term, he looked… disappointed.

**POV: Draco**

He was shocked. He had mentioned Harry bloody Potter, and to no effect. She didn't blush, stutter, nothing.

It was, in a way, disappointing.

He had always thought that she was cute when she blushed, the slight coloring. The way that is kind of clashed with her hair, not the best color pairing, but it was cute on her nonetheless. And then, the freckles. The freckles, the ones that he hated on everyone else, but not on her. He loved her freckles, the way they framed her face. Perfect.

He had thought all of that in about half of a minute. Then he realized his train if thought.

What the hell? She's a bloody fucking Weasley.

He couldn't like her! There was nothing about her to like! She was just another one of those poor, blood traitor Weasleys.

But she was so much more.

Then he was jerked back to reality, "Hello? We're here, we might as well eat."

"Oh, yes, of course." He struggled to keep his voice even.

"So, Malfoy. We could at least make small talk, this is rather boring." She said, a funny look on her face. He couldn't read it.

"I'm not good with small talk. However, I could ask questions."

"Shoot."

"Huh?"

"Go ahead and ask."

"Oh, you could've said that."

"I did, just not with those words."

"Whatever."

And he shot off questions.

And he shot off more questions.

And then she shot off questions.

And more questions followed.

The questions went from light surface questions, the ones designed to make people laugh. The kind that are sort of stupid with no real point, to the ones with real depth. The one's far more personal. The one's that embarrass people.

By the end of the night, they were full, exhausted, giggley, and blushing.

They stood to depart.

**POV: Ginny**

She looked at Draco. Really looked at Draco. Draco, not Malfoy, Draco.

She smiled shyly.

They walked to the door.

She turned around to say that she had actually had a good time. She was trapped between the door and Draco.

Oh dear.

The blood rushed to her head. She couldn't think straight.

The only thing that she could think about was Draco. His lips. He perfectly sculpted, incredibly full lips.

The ones to die for. The ones almost any girl at Hogwarts would fall over.

Oh dear,

She liked this. She liked him.

They had things in common. They both had felt trapped. Pressured and Trapped. There was so much pressure and entrapment coming from their families. The difference… Ginny did believe what her parents did, she just didn't agree with them putting their lives on the line, or, well, all the other ways that they handled the situation.

He didn't agree. Not at all. He didn't give a fuck about the dark lord. He had no inclination to join the dark lord. None at all. That was his parents, not him. But, they expected him to be like them. They just didn't realize that it wasn't going to happen.

He pressed close to her body. Her and him, pressed against the door, after hours. They should be in their rooms. It was after hours.

He pressed closer. There was now no room for her to move, not that she wanted to. And, even if she could, it wouldn't have much of an effect, he was strong, far stronger than her.

He leaned his face down towards hers.

(A/N That's where I'm gonna leave it. 2 reasons! A) It's been a while… you probably want the next update! and 2) I like cliff hangers… sometimes!

I really hope you liked it!

And (hopefully) you'll get the updates faster, the weekend is almost here! so… that means, more time to write… if I don't get writers block that is.

If there are any spelling mistakes… I apologize. I'm tired, and lazy, and this document says that there aren't any but if I notice any… I'll go back and fix it!

Thanks for reading: REVIEW PLEASE!

I don't even care if you tell me that I have a horrible story and I should stop writing! I just want to know when people read this!

2nd Disclaimer: I don't own the songs. They are property of Adam Levine and the other people that wrote with him (oh, he's the lead singer of Maroon 5) The songs on here are from their new CD, Hands All Over. I suggest you get it, it's really good.

Thanks Again: and… REVIEW!)

(P.S. this is the longest so far, with 2,580 words and 9 pages! YAY)


	7. Chapter 6: Weirdness

(A/N… You're probably mad at me. I'm sorry, I really am. It's just. I had to! I couldn't help myself! I couldn't deny myself that one little thing! It was too much of an opportunity! It was perfect!

By the way, if you see someone named John mentioned, that is my mind. And, no, I don't know why it has decided to take on that name. I'm Sarah, by the way. Oh! and if you want to know John's gender *yes, I have been asked*, I don't know!

Oh… and before I forget I must give a ridiculously huge shout out to **Immortaldreaming, **aka… my new favorite person on fanfic so far. And yes, I know I write weird and it's hard to follow. I always have done that because I like to make people's brains work extra hard to understand what's going on. I'm kinda mean that way. And, my bestie says that you're lucky because you didn't have to wait like she did!

To be honest with you, I should say that I use the term POV lightly, only based on some direct thoughts.

Disclaimer: (John: We aint own nunna dis ish.) (Sarah: John, you could use proper English.) (John: Gurl, wat u tawkn bout? U kno u made mii ghetto so u shut it.) (Sarah: Whatever John.) John was right though. We don't own the characters. The plot, well, that's all mine (John: Whata bout mii) (Sarah: John NOT NOW, WE'LL TALK ABOUT THIS LATER.) At least, I hope it's all mine and I didn't steal it from someone else. Because, if I did. I didn't know, and I would feel stupid. (John: It's later. Let's talk. Aint we dun sed this is muh story? MUH STORY!) (Sarah: Yes, John, I think we might have covered that topic once or twice… But now is not the time.) (John: U listen HUR! I…) (Sarah: JOHN! SHUT THE FUCK UP, WE'LL TALK ABOUT THIS WHEN I FINISH THIS FUCKING CHAPTER.) I apologize for my language! John and I just don't always see… eye to eye.

As he was leaning down, the breath rushed out of me. I couldn't concentrate; I only wanted the feel of his lips pressed to mine. I had the longing to press closer to him, but I didn't think that was possible. He's already so close, pressing me against the door, almost so hard that it hurt.

(A/N Now, the part you've been waiting for. Don't deny it, you've been waiting.)

Their lips met.

A shock.

Ginny had kissed boys before, but nothing like this had ever happened. The connection was indescribable.

Her lips worked against his, in a seemingly choreographed way. So natural, like they had always kissed one another, it was, for lack of a better term, perfect.

His tongue ran the length of her bottom lip, her mouth parted to allow him access. His tongue entered her mouth and met hers.

He pressed closer to her body.

She felt something, something stirring in her stomach, an overwhelming passion. Suddenly she wanted to go where she had never gone before.

She regained control when suddenly the door opened and they went tumbling out. Draco landing on her.

It took her a minute to figure out what was going on, she was still lightheaded from that kiss. Then she heard yelling, and looked up.

Dean?

Yes, she finally decided, that's Dean, and he's yelling at Draco. But, she was too confused to tune into what he was actually saying. But, she could see how angry Draco was becoming.

He was so angry his face was slightly coloring. He was hot. That was all she could think as Draco raised himself from the floor, pushed Dean away, grabbed her hand and pulled her up and lead her away.

She didn't know where he was leading her, but she didn't care. She was with him, and that was all that mattered.

She wanted to feel his lips pressing against hers again. He looked down at her. She took advantage of this. She stood on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips lightly to his.

It was amazing.

Slowly, the kiss became more heated, her being pressed in between a wall and Draco. Not that she minded. She pressed into the kiss. She had never experienced anything quite like this. Not with Michael, not with Dean, not with Harry, nor anyone else.

This, this was pure… oh what the hell, magic!

She started giggling. He pulled away.

"What?" He started looking confused.

She giggled some more. "Nothing, I just had a funny, very cliché, thought!"

He raised an eyebrow, dammit, he's sexy! "What was this cliché thought, exactly?"

"Umm… I can't tell." She giggled some more.

"Oh, I think you can."

She shook her head, falling into an uncontrollable fit of giggles.

There was no way in hell that she was going to tell him it had been like _magic_! Hell No!

He smiled. "C'mon!"

A hand grabbed her.

"Ginny! Thank God. Dean came running in the Common Room muttering something about you so I came to find you as soon as I could. If only," He glared at Draco, "I had come to get you even sooner, or not let you go off with Loony, you wouldn't have had the displeasure to run into," He looked Draco up and down, "him." He looked Ginny up and down.

"Why the hell are you two dressed up?"

"Ron," Ginny started, thinking fast. "I'm dressed like this because sometimes I do strange things. And this seems strange enough. Happy now Ron?"

He didn't look like he was. But he moved on. "What about him?" He asked, throwing Draco a scathing look.

"I don't know, ask him." I replied, head tilted.

"Because I have that power Weasel, while the only power you have is to mind your own damn business."

"Fine, whatever." Wait. What the hell, that was out of character? "But," Here we go. "You will leave my sister alone, or you'll find yourself unable to have kids." Like I said, out of character.

Ron dragged me away.

"Ginny, you should ALWAYS stay away from Malfoy. Especially when you're alone, you need to stay away from him, do you understand me?" Ron said.

Great, more pushy older brother crap. Why did he act like this when he felt like it. He didn't even notice her half of the year. Until, of course, a boy came in the picture, or a Slytherin. Then she was his responsibility.

Bastard.

They reached the Fat Lady and Ron just stood there.

"Are you going to say the password or not Mr. Prefect?"

He had a funny look on his face. "I forgot it."

"Well, I don't know it. They changed it."

"Looks like we'll be going to McGonagall."

"You're a bad prefect."

He looked at her. "That was mean, I think I'm just gonna have to revoke you of the privilege of being my sister." He stated in a matter of fact tone.

I was shocked "Ron, you know what revoke and privilege mean? Oh my God, Ron."

"Not funny Ginny."

They reached McGonagall's office. "Gin, you're gonna have to go in there. If she thinks that I don't know it, I'll be in trouble."

Something is wrong with Ron; he's never done this before. Okay, this is worrying. She stared into his eyes and noticed something. They weren't the usual blue color that he and our other brother Charlie had. They were the chocolate brown color of the rest of the Weasley children. There was something else. There wasn't a scar under his eye from when the twins, Fred and George, changed his teddy into a spider.

Ginny didn't know who it was, but she knew it wasn't her brother.

She knew what she had to do.

"Okay Ron, don't want you in trouble." Not displaying any out of character responses.

She entered McGonagall's office.

"Ms. Weasley, what are you doing out at this hour?" She questioned.

"Professor, there's a problem. Me and Ron…"

"Ron and I."

"No, I'm pretty sure you weren't there."

Oh, Ummm, Oops.

"Umm, I'm sorry Professor. I don't know why I said that."

"Of course, continue with your story." She replied in a stiff, restrained manor.

"Well, Ron and I were going to the Common Room and when we got there, I didn't know the password, and Ron couldn't remember it."

"Ms. Weasley, if that was all, you merely needed to ask for the password."

"There's more Professor."

"Continue then."

"Well, I had noticed Ron seemed a little… off," I continued, my voice lowering. "And when we got here, I notice that his eyes were a different color and he didn't have a scar under his eye he's always had. And," she said, thinking back "his height was a little off."

Professor McGonagall stood, seemingly cool, calm, and collected.

"Then, Ginevra, we must find out who this really is." She said, producing her wand from her robes. She stalked outside, Ginny close on her heels.

They both looked around.

Then looked around again.

No one was there.

"Mother F-"

"Finish that sentence and I will have no choice but to award you detention." McGonagall said, cutting Ginny off.

"Well this isn't good."

"Yes, but we know to be on the lookout. Come on, I'll escort you to the Common Room, I suggest when you get there you look for your brother."

When they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, McGonagall turned to Ginny, "The password is 'Leprechaun Trousers', be careful." And she walked off.

Ginny just stood there.

Leprechaun Trousers? What kind of password? And who in their right mind…?

She looked to the Fat Lady and said "Leprechaun Trousers." and the portrait swung open.

There was Dean, making his way towards her.

Shit!

She bolted to the Girl's Dormitories and up the stairs, where Dean couldn't follow.

She reached her room and collapsed on her bed, not bothering to pull the hangings.

She looked around.

Her roommates were staring at her like she was crazy.

She looked down.

She was still wearing her dress.

She grabbed her pajamas and made for the bathroom.

A tentative call from behind her, "Ginny?".

She turned around to see Anna.

"Yes?" She asked, she had no reason to be rude to her, Anna was sweet, and quiet, and funny. In short, she was a good friend

"You seem a little frazzled, wanna talk?" She questioned, actually caring.

"Thanks Anna, but right now I just wanna sleep, but, tomorrow's Saturday, and I'm thinking of skipping Hogsmeade, I could use some company if you don't mind?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, of course, Gin, anything." She replied, obviously glad she could help.

Someone was shaking her arm, "Ginny, are you coming to Hogsmeade or not?" She heard Hermione ask.

Since when did Hermione care whether or not she went to Hogsmeade?

"Gin, c'mon, your brother wants you to come with us."

Her brother?

The real Ron?

She jumped up and raced down the stairs, reaching the bottom and colliding with Ron.

He stopped her from falling.

She looked at him, blue eyes, small, barely noticeable scar.

Ron

"Hey Gin!" He said, looking confused.

"You going to Hogsmeade in your pajamas?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not going."

"Oh, okay, c'mon Hermione, Harry, I'm hungry." And they left.

She made her way back upstairs, Anna was just coming down.

"Hey, I'm going to breakfast, want me to wait for you?" She asked.

"No, go ahead, I'll be there later."

"Alright then."

Ginny went upstairs. When she sat down on her bed, she heard something, no, someone.

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, hello? Ginny! Get your ass down here; you know I can't go up there!"

Collin.

He is strange.

"Hold on." She called back.

She rushed to get dressed, threw her hair into a ponytail, and rushed downstairs.

Colliding into Collin.

Was she going to collide with someone every time she came downstairs?

"Awe, hey Gin! I missed you to!" He chuckled.

"Hey Collin." She replied, sizing him up. She had never noticed how that growth spurt affected him, he was tall. Either six feet or just under, well-muscled, he wasn't the little kid he used to be.

Whoa! Why was she thinking this?

She's gone all… boy crazy. Damn. She never wanted to be like "those" girls.

Dammit! Dammit all!

But she couldn't think like that about Collin, they were best friends, those thoughts were off limits.

"Gin, you know the password? No one told me." Collin said.

Ginny giggles.

"Yeah, I do!" She said, clearly not going to tell him.

"Could you, I don't know, elaborate?"

Ginny giggled some more.

She took a deep breath "Leprechaun Trousers."

He started laughing. Laughing so hard in fact he fell to the wall and slid down, still laughing.

He was laughing so hard he made Ginny start laughing. She had to sit down.

The right out laughing had become childish fits of giggles they couldn't control by the time that someone came along and found them.

Unfortunately, it was Professor Snape who found them.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Creevy, I do apologize interrupting this gathering," He started, sarcasm heavy in his voice. "But this is a public nuisance, ten points from Gryffindor, each."

That sobered them up quick.

They stood, collecting themselves.

Snape stalked off.

"He ruins everything!" Collin complained.

"So, have you seen Luna? I need to talk to her."

He glanced at her, a funny look on his face.

"Gin, you do realize how incredibly random that was right?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking, I still need to find an outfit for her."

He cocked an eyebrow "Outfit?"

"We had a deal. She gets me an outfit, I get her one."

"Oh." He said as they walked into the Great Hall.

They stopped abruptly and looked around.

"What the hell?" They asked in unison.

It was empty, save for three people, not including them. Draco Malfoy, Anna, and some Hufflepuff whose name no one knew.

They walked to where Anna sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Where is everyone?" Collin asked.

"Third years and up are at Hogsmeade, second and first years are confined to their respective common rooms because of 'House Wars, ' dueling between separate houses." Anna answered, she didn't care. Collin and Ginny found it far more interesting.

"What?" They chorused in unison, this was getting to be a thing.

"Just what I said," She answered, adding more food to her plate.

Damn she could eat!

"Have you seen Luna?" Ginny asked, quickly remembering she still didn't have an outfit for her.

"Yeah, she went to Hogsmeade with some other Ravenclaws."

Damn.

"Oh well. So what do you two want to do today?"

"Gin, you seem so forlorn!" Collin said out of nowhere.

"I do?" Ginny asked.

"He's right Gin; we should do something to cheer you up! Oh! I know!" Anna grabbed some more toast and sausage and ran out.

"You do need to be cheered up! And I know just the trick!" Then he started tickling her.

"Not fair!" she gasped in between fit of laughter. She was ridiculously ticklish, and he was using this to his advantage.

That's kind of fucked up!

Draco watched as the short blond that Ginny was always hanging out with got up and raced out, food in hand.

The he watched as the weird guy Ginny was always hanging out with said something then grabbed at her sides, tickling her.

He felt something stir in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like the proximity of their two bodies as she laughed and tried to push him away, not applying real force, and he leaned in closer and continued tickling her.

No.

This was going to stop.

If anyone was going to tickle Ginny, it was going to be him, so that Creevy kid better get his grubby hands off of her!

Now!

(A/N If it hadn't been so incredibly long since I last updated, I would actually finish that. (John: Psh, gurl, I wouldn't let you.) Excuse me one minute… (Sarah: JOHN, go away! We don't need your two cents!) Okay, I'm so glad I finally finished this chapter, I had such a hard time writing it and I have no idea why! Okay, I must say, I have had about three or more people ass this to their story updates! YAY! Thank you SOOOO much! But, I would love you if you commented (I hope that wasn't creepy!) Seriously! Just a suggestion, take a leaf from **Immortaldreaming's** book! (I still think that you are soo incredibly, ridiculously awesome, what with your kindness, yet helpfulness. Heck, you're more helpful than my best friends! *Yeah Ana and Athena I'm talking about y'all… I love y'all but… I want criticism, not "it was really good"* THANKS AGAIN!) See how much appreciation I show? Yup! I'm just that kind of person! Thanks for reading! BYE!)

p.s. – please excuse any slang terms that wouldn't technically fit based on their (particularly Malfoy's) lack of muggle knowledge! I couldn't… umm… deslangify them!

CREDIT GOES TO ATHENA! FOR UMM… deslangify! All hers!


	8. Chapter 7: Running Away

(A/N I'm tired! I'm really tired! But I'm not going to sleep… I have to write! I need to finish more of my story! (John: humph) (Sarah: John, I swear, you're finna get an earful! You think you da only one dat can get ghetto? No! This white gurl finna get ghetto on yo asz!) Oooooopsie! I apologize for that… sometimes John presses the wrong buttons. By the way, I REALLY hate this chapter! IDK why though… it just… sucks… but I have to get to the next one, and this is the one that can do the trick)

**Peacefeet17: (I hope that was right… im too lazy to check!) Everyone has been saying… more romance… im not that kind of writer… I have to build up to everything! And, don't worry… I have a plan full of drama! Ginny and Draco just have to stop being stupid and do what I want them to!**

Disclaimer: I take credit for the character named Anna… but I don't own her because she doesn't exist. J.K. Rowling owns all the other characters (after all, we know they exist!)… and all that Harry Potter stuff. *Bows down to JKR*Oh, yeah, and the plot, the plot is mine. (Sarah: *slaps John* Don't you say _anything_! *points accusingly*)… also… a HUGE shout out to my new beta! **Immortaldreaming**, for fixing all those mistakes that I never notice, and giving me a long list of food I now want to try!)

Draco stalked over to them. "Ginny," He started when he reached them. Ginny swung around on the bench and the Creevey kid stood up, half in front of her, as if to protect her.

Like he would hurt her.

Well, he had hurt her. But he was going to make up for that!

"Back off Creevey."

"What do you want with Ginny?" He asked, _not_ backing off. This kid needed to learn his

manners.

"I want to talk with her. And I assure you, talking _is_ allowed. So, I repeat, _back off_."

Ginny watched this with a humored expression. This was something else! Ha! Draco Malfoy was _jealous!_ Wow! He actually liked her, and he was possessive. They had one _blind_ date, and he was possessive! Ginny didn't know why, but she liked it. She liked it a lot.

"Colin, don't worry about it. I'm a big girl; I can take care of this myself. Draco, I would rather you not order my friends around, they don't serve you, they serve me. Now, Colin, back off."

Colin backed up, a surprised look in his eye. "Ginny… are you feeling okay?" He asked, casting a worried glance towards Draco.

"Colin, I'm fine, don't worry about it! Why don't you go find Anna and figure out why she left in such a hurry."

"Are you _sure_ Gin?" He answered, putting extra emphasis on the word sure.

"Yes Colin. Now, GO!" She answered.

They watched Colin's back as he left the Great Hall. Draco sat on the bench next to Ginny.

She smiled at him. "What's up cauldron cup?" She asked, laughing at the look on his face.

"What?" He asked.

"It's a muggle saying, with a wizarding twist. I guess it's kind of like a nickname."

"Oh, are you going to start calling me that?" He asked, clearly not liking the idea.

"No, I was just trying it on for size."

"Does that mean that I can find a nickname for you?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "I guess…"

The look on her face was priceless. She was worrying about the nickname he would give her.

He thought about it. He looked at her red hair, the shy look she had. The way she looked kind of… sneaky, like she could get away with a lot of shit. And, overall, the feisty attitude… he sometimes saw it in her eyes, but he had never truly seen that side of her.

He had the perfect nickname for her.

"Fox."

She started laughing. "Fox?" She questioned.

"Yeah, red hair, sly look, and just how feisty you are. It's perfect."

"I look… sly?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Really?" She asked disbelievingly.

He chuckled. "Yes."

"Come up with something else. Please."

Damn, that smile. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

Ah, fuck. He's a damn good kisser! She deepened the kiss, pulling him closer, she didn't care who was there, all she cared about was his lips pressed to hers. His mouth working in perfect timing with hers.

"Holy FUCK!" She heard someone yell behind her.

She turned to see Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin who had always been infatuated with Draco.

Dammit, why does Pansy always have to show up at the worst times?

"Pansy, that type of language is positively disgusting. I know that you grew up better than that."

She seemed shocked.

"What are you doing with this little piece of trash?"

"Nothing Pansy, I'm not doing anything with you."

She looked positively… stupid, standing there, awestruck.

"You'll regret this Draco." She yelled as she ran off.

He looked at Ginny, "I'm sorry about that, she still seems to think that she and I are together."

Something struck Ginny. What the hell was she doing? Malfoy couldn't like her. Sure, they could identify in some ways, but that was it. No, he and Pansy Parkinson were the two for each other.

She got up and ran out of the Great Hall.

She found Colin and Anna in the library talking.

"Hey Gin," Colin greeted her. "What did Malfoy want?"

"To talk." She answered plainly. "So, Anna, what was your genius plan that had you rushing out of the Great Hall earlier?"

"Well," she began, "I had a brilliant idea, then, by the time I had got here, I had forgotten it."

Ginny fell laughing. Anna was ridiculous! She forgot! Wow.

He just stared; it was all he could really do. They had been kissing, and then Pansy came along and ruined the moment! And then, Ginny bolted, he had no idea why, he hadn't been able to read the look in her eyes, she just turned and fled.

He needed to find out what was wrong.

It was four days later, Ginny had class, but she didn't care. Whenever she left Gryffindor Tower, she felt his eyes on her, burning a hole into her head.

This wasn't going to work.

She had to confront him, this was probably a dare or a bet, Draco Malfoy couldn't like her. Hell, he couldn't possibly look at her with anything but disgust! That was the way things were, and that was the way things would always be. She didn't know why he was following her, or why Zabini was following her. It must have been Zabini that bet Malfoy.

Ginny had been avoiding Luna, all this had been her fault in the first place! Why had Luna went along with something like this? Honestly, Draco Malfoy? Why would she set her and him on a blind date together, fully knowing the feelings the families had towards one another?

Draco followed her every chance that he got, but she always seemed to be with someone else. He never got the chance to talk to her, and if she had been alone, as soon as she noticed him she would immediately start talking with someone, anyone!

Was she avoiding him? Why?

He had asked Blaise to try and talk to her… but it seemed to only make the situation worse, she wouldn't even talk to Luna. Something definitely had to be wrong.

And, now, he hadn't seen her for quite a while! It was like she wasn't even going to class, at this

point, he knew her schedule by heart, and he never saw her.

This was driving him insane!

He had to talk to her, as soon as possible!

He watched as Draco all but lost his mind looking for Ginevra. This wasn't going as planned… he had thought they were making good headway, that they had been getting along… but, something had happened and now Ginevra was avoiding Draco at all costs, even if it meant missing weeks of school.

He was going to have to act soon. This was going to have to change, he needed to get them together, the end of first term was coming at a remarkable pace, and he had to have a reason for Draco to stay at school for the holidays. Ginny seemed to be that reason, but it would be better if they were involved.

And, he _had_ to have them together by the end of the year. It might be the only way to save them. The only way that they had a chance to survive in this cruel world!

(A/N this is shorter than I wanted, and I'm not really happy with it, but I have ideas for the next one! If Ginny and Draco won't cooperate… well… you'll see… but they will get what they deserve! and who's the figure? I finally decided! but I'm not telling! and who was "ron" well… I'm pretty sure I will address that in the next chapter… if I don't forget that is!

REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY, CAUSING ME TO WRITE FASTER!)

oh—and the title for the last chapter "weirdness" was created by athena… I would give you her pen name but I forgot it… I thinks it's **uhmm** and she's currently working on a story… okay, maybe she won't be mad at me anymore for not giving her credit last time *crosses fingers* she can be a real *loud beep* sometimes… I love her and all but… yeah.


	9. Chapter 8: Who Are You?

(A/N Two days later, and, YAY! I start writing chapter 8! Mainly because my internet is being stupid and won't work! It's really bothering me! I can't get on the internet and I have no idea why! No connection anywhere! But, moving on, Athena, my best friend, AKA **uhmmm** has asked me to promote her new FanFic, so, how about you go and check it out?

.net/s/6674890/1/True_Love_Lasts_Forever#

Okay, now, let's get going!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, as I'm pretty sure you all know! But, I enjoy wasting my time writing these!

Draco POV: (actual, first person, POV)

Finally, it's been forever since she's came out of that godforsaken tower!

"Ginny, wait up!" This is the perfect opportunity, no one is around, and there is no way I'm letting her avoid me this time!

She spun around. "How can I help you, Malfoy?" She said, disdain obvious in her voice.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong! I just want to go and eat, without being hassled."

I grabbed her arm as she turned to walk away. "Ginny, you won't talk to me, and you're calling me Malfoy, what is going on?" I asked.

"Look, I don't know what you were playing at, but whatever it is, it isn't going to work. This whole thing was just me, caught up in emotions. I have no real feelings for you, and you have none for me. So, if it was a bet, you lost, if it was a dare, you're out, just leave me alone."

I could make neither head, nor tail of what she was talking about. I do have feelings for her, I thought I had let her know that, and what was she talking about a bet for? Had there been a bet going around I didn't know about? And what was the mention of a dare? Had she been dared to act as though she liked me? Surely not, no one would be that cruel... Would they?

She walked away. I fell towards the wall, losing control. She doesn't have feelings for me? No! This is going to have to change! When I was with her, I felt things. Things I haven't felt in a long time, or, well, ever.

Ginny POV: (actual, first person, POV)

That was horrible. Why did he have to do that? He could have just left well enough alone. Honestly, he couldn't be that stupid, could he? I thought that I made it clear by avoiding him that I didn't want to talk to him, see him, or anything along those lines. And now, all I can think about is whoever it was that was supposed to be Ron. Gosh, this is the worst school year yet. On top of all this stuff that's going on, the teachers seem to think that it's right good fun to give us gobs and gobs of homework to prepare us for next year. I don't care if I will be taking my NEWT's next year. I couldn't care less at this point.

"Gin?" I looked up to see Colin standing there, in the middle of the corridor, looking awkward.

"Hey Colin, what's wrong?" I asked, causing him to fidget. What is up with him?

(**A/N remind me never to write in first person again! That seemed incredibly sucky! Worse than the other stuff I write!)**_(B/N: Not that I thought it was sucky at all _)_

Ginny couldn't believe what had just happened! Colin had asked her out! This was ridiculous! Colin was her friend, she had never even thought that he saw her in that way, there had been times when she had seriously thought he was gay. But she had declined, leaving him there, a stunned look on his face.

Now she was entering the Great Hall. It was louder than usual, something must have happened. She looked towards the Slytherin table. Zabini was staring at her, a worried look on his face. Sometimes this thing they call life was beyond strange!

She walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Neville Longbottom, a boy in 7th year.

"Hey Ginny," He said, glancing over to her as she started to pile food on her plate.

"Hello Neville," She said back.

He seemed confused, thinking on it, she realized that it was justified, she and him didn't exactly talk, ever. The most they had ever hung out had been in her 3rd year and his 4th when he had invited her to the Yule Ball, and, realizing that it would be her only chance to attend, had accepted his offer. So, her friendliness all of a sudden must have been slightly confusing, but there was a reason to her insanity. Anna was upstairs, she had been feeling sick, and Colin, well, for one he wasn't even here, and, well, the second reason is quite obvious.

"Ginny, can I have a word?" She looked around to see a Hufflepuff that she didn't even know. Odd. But, never the less, she saw no harm and accepted. When they had walked out of the Great Hall, he turned and introduced himself as Ethan Lye, a fellow 6th year.

"It's nice to meet you Ethan, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"I was wondering if you would come to Hogsmeade with me…"

What the hell is wrong with people today?

"Ummm, actually, I don't think I'll be going. I'm sorry." She answered.

She marveled at the fact she had been asked out twice in one day, but didn't think much of it, surely it was coincidental.

He walked away looking down hearted. She didn't fail to notice that he headed towards the stairs… surely he would want to go back to breakfast… but, then again, he had just been rejected…

But, why wasn't he going back to his common room? The Hufflepuff Common Room was somewhere down by the kitchens, not upstairs.

She walked back to the Gryffindor table and resumed her seat next to Neville.

"What did he want?" He ask, curiosity eminent.

"He asked me to Hogsmeade."

Neville raised his eyebrows, "Who is he?"

"Some Hufflepuff, his name is Ethan Lye; I had never met him before though."

"Hmmm…. neither have I, I don't think I've seen him around either…" He shrugged it off.

"Yeah, today's been kind of strange."

"Why is that?" He asked, his curiosity returning.

"Colin asked me out earlier when I met him in the halls."

"Colin?"

"Yes."

"But, Ginny, Colin's in the hospital wing, that's why Anna isn't here."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. If Colin was in the hospital wing, who had asked her out?

"But, it was Colin! I know it was!"

"Ginny, something is going on! First someone acting like Colin and now some Hufflepuff no one had ever seen before."

Something clicked. He hadn't headed for the Hufflepuff Common Room, because he wasn't Hufflepuff, and he hadn't headed towards the dungeons, so he most likely wasn't Slytherin, that only left two houses.

"Neville, Colin wasn't the first time. The other night, there was someone acting like Ron, but it couldn't have been wrong, and whoever it was wasn't even using Polyjuice Potion, because some of his features weren't right."

Neville thought about this, "Does anyone else know?"

"McGonagall." She answered shortly.

"Then, after breakfast we will go straight to McGonagall, something is going on."

She felt better, she had always counted Neville as a friend, someone to be trusted, but this just proved it.

But, even though there were people that she could trust, there were even more that she couldn't.

**(A/N It is currently 3:00 AM… on a school night. I had to add this, because, well, if any of the above seemed, off… Blame it on the A-A-A-A-A-Alcohol…. :D)**

**(A/N and yes, I am terribly cruel, and I will not let you know what that statement up there meant! You'll find out in due time!)**

**(A/N don't kill me…)**

He watched as Neville talked to her. Damn him! Damn him straight to hell! For all of his faults, he couldn't call that kid dumb, and, by the look on his and Ginny's face, they had figured out what was going on… or, at least, some of what was going on. He was quite sure that there was no inclination in their minds that it was him, but he'd had to wait and see…

**(A/N DON'T KILL ME! You know why you shouldn't kill me? So I can finish! Duh!**

**And yes, this is actually the end… *DON'T FREAK* I meant the end of chapter eight! I'm only on page four, and there are rather long authors notes… oh well… you'll survive… and… guess what?**

**If I got more reviews… perhaps John would give me more ideas faster… *HINT FREAKING HINT* Thanks for reading! Now, REVIEW!)**


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY

Hey sorry guys. There's a problem- I've lost all inspiration for this story. So what I'm going to do is take it down and work on it when I have inspiration, I might go back and edit and change things so I'll be able to work on it. Don't be mad; be grateful. I briefly considered having Voldemort show up and killing everyone.


End file.
